


While Akihito sleeps

by skyressshun



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyressshun/pseuds/skyressshun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Asami gets up to while Akihito's asleep besides him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While Akihito sleeps

Sometimes at night when I’m finding it hard to sleep I watch Akihito. I watch as he nuzzles his head into my shoulder and grasps at my bare chest. I watch as he shifts those sinful hips and entices me to him.

I watch him ‘til I can’t take it any longer and have to touch his supple pale skin. Trace his neck, shoulder and chest. Tease his navel and dip my hand between perfect cheeks.

I watch as he moans out my name during my ministrations and tries to grind against me. I watch as his cheeks flush and mouth waters as I press into that tight ring of muscle.

I watch as he becomes painfully hard and releases over himself. And after I cease and feign sleep I watch as he slips from bed stumbling to the bathroom grumbling about wet dreams all the while rubbing his arse.

And in the morning when we’re cuddled up together after just waking up, my mind still fresh with last night, I can’t just watch anymore. I take him, while he’s still pliant, and bring to life everything I wanted to do last night.

And it still amazes me, after so long of this happening that he still hasn’t noticed the pattern. And that he still insists he doesn’t like morning sex.

**This is an incredibly short oneshot that I wrote right at the beginning of my attempts at writing smut. I know it's probably not very good but I recently found it again hiding on my computer and thought it a shame to see it just sitting there. So I hope you enjoyed this short little piece.**


End file.
